The present invention relates to a novel cover for a computer mouse.
A computer mouse is a well known implement used in conjunction with personal computers. In general, the mouse is cradled by the hand of the user, and moved on a surface to change the position of a cursor on a screen or monitor. Consequently, the mouse includes actuators on an upper surface, a signal cord to its side surface, and a friction ball extending from the bottom surface.
Since mouses are used extensively with computers, they often are subject to contamination by dirt and residue found in the vicinity of a personal computer desk. In addition, skin oils and grim found on the hands of the user are often transferred to the mouse giving them an undesirable appearance. Moreover, the computer mouse is considered to be an aesthetically bleak object, lacking in distinctiveness at a computer table or desk.
U. S. Design Pat. Nos. 291,203, 381,015, and 386,164 show covers for computer mouses in the form of housings which completely cover the mouse and produce a desired aesthetic effect thereby.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,851,623 shows a protective cover for a computer mouse which permits the mouse to operate separate buttons are placed in the protective cover to control the actual button on the computer mouse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,146 shows a computer mouse cover in the form of a miniature automobile which includes pivotal levers to contact the buttons on the mouse within the cover itself.
A computer mouse cover which permits the user to operate the mouse without separate levers or buttons and is held firmly to the mouse would be a notable advance in the computer field.